Turning to FIG. 1, a conventional memory device 100 is illustrated in a system block diagram format. Such memory devices are typically used for applications such as digital camera image storage, music player music file storage (e.g., MP3s), storage ancillary to cellular telephones, non-volatile electronic memory storage for computing devices and servers, and the like. Such devices include a memory array 102 of individual memory cells (single-level or multi-level) where digital information may be stored, a memory interface 104 interfacing the memory array 102 to a memory controller 106, and one or more external interfaces (e.g., SD (Secure Digital) (108), USB (Universal Serial Bus) (112), PCMCIA, CF (Compact Flash), CF2 (110), MS (Memory Stick) and the like which are all well known to those of skill in the art) used for coupling the memory device 100 to another (external) device 114.